custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorr
Skorr is an exiled Zeverek and a veteran bounty hunter. Biography Early Life Hailing from the island Mevock, Skorr was originally an ambitious soldier serving in the Zeverek military. When war was declared between the Zeverek and the Forgern, Skorr fought on the front lines of the conflict for many decades. When the Xevthian Empire began its conquests of Mevock, Skorr and his kind were forced to enter a temporary truce with their enemies in order to fight the invaders, though were gradually forced back to the northern-most parts of the islands. Whilst on a scavenging mission in the Mevock wastes, Skorr heard a twig snapping and realized he was being followed, forcing him to backtrack and attack his stalker, a soldier named Gilvex. Before he could fight his foe, Skorr was surrounded by a larger Zarak/Xevthian force led by the Zarak commander later known as Conqueror. Not long after Mevock was conquered, Skorr was made a servant onboard the warship of the Xevthian leader Alxor. When the Empire eventually fell, Skorr returned to Mevock after the island was freed, and the truce between the Zeverek and their longtime enemy broke down, causing their war to resume. As the years went on, Skorr managed to rise through the army's hierarchy until he became a military advisor and aide to his kind's leader. Later, roughly 120,000 years ago, Skorr was approached by the leader of the Zeverek's enemies, and was convinced to take part in a plot to execute the Zeverek's ruling archduke in exchange for a large reward. However, Skorr was caught in the murderous attempt by one of his leader's bodyguards, and as punishment for his treachery, he was subsequently exiled from Mevock. Exile Banished from his homeland, Skorr wandered from place to place in search of a home, often causing trouble on multiple lands, until he finally came to settle on the icy homeland of the Shadowed One. There, in his exile, he was taken in as a servant by a slaver on the island, prior to the massive civil war that would be sparked later on. In his slavery, Skorr labored in a Lightstone mine, a grueling job in which he was repeatedly disciplined and beaten for frequently attempting to escape. Soon, however, Skorr managed to devise and carry out a successful escape plot, releasing his fellow slaves to cause chaos, and they in turn revolted against their master. Finally free, Skorr briefly took up a small-time job as a Rahi handler, often dealing with exceptionally destructive and dangerous Rahi and selling them out as war beasts to whoever could afford to buy them, despite the extremely strict laws of the island. However, he swiftly grew bored with the lifestyle of his occupation, and eventually decided to leave the island after four years spent living there. Bounty Hunter Skorr then traveled to the island of Stelt, where he started taking up particularly dangerous jobs just to stay alive, jobs that even members of the Hand of Artakha would be reluctant to do. Although originally starting out as a small, unrecognized thief, Skorr eventually managed to work his way up to the profession of a full-time bounty hunter at roughly the same time the Brotherhood of Makuta was formed. In order to prove his worth, Skorr decided to spend an entire year competing in the Steltian arenas as an entertainment fighter to showcase his abilities. Very quickly, Skorr became a popular gladiator in the crowds and soon became a champion. After buying himself out of the arenas, Skorr used the spoils and glories of his time as a fighter to boost his bounty hunting career. Even in the early days of his career, Skorr proved to be an efficient mercenary, with his talents allowing him to compete with some of the business' more experienced bounty hunters. Eventually, he was offered a spot amongst the ranks of the newly-formed Dark Hunters by the Shadowed One, who wished to utilize Skorr's skills in furthering the reaches of his group. When Skorr refused every offer, the Shadowed One sent one of his operatives to kill him. After a long and well fought battle, Skorr was gravely injured and left for dead by the Hunter. Shadow Syndicate Before he could die from his wounds, he was recovered by an operative of the Shadow Syndicate, who took him back to their headquarters where he was nursed back to health. With his reputation having caught their attention, the group's leader, Lethal, decided to recruit him into their into ranks in order to avoid competition. Shortly after joining, he quickly became one of the group's most powerful members, and was regarded as something of a wildcard by some of his fellow operatives. However, his rebellious and disloyal nature prevented him from attaining any truly important position in the eyes of the Syndicate's leaders. In their service, Skorr specialized in missions primarily involving gunslinging and fast-firing combat, though also dealt with missions including assassination and infiltration. On a mission to the Tren Krom Peninsula, he had a clash of some kind with Makuta Gorast, which resulted in Skorr having to spend the next two months recovering from his injuries. Around 75,000 years ago, Skorr was sent to collect a debt owed to the Syndicate by a Matoran crafter. After locating the crafter on a small island to the west of the Southern Continent, Skorr was brought into conflict with a Toa of Iron named Feex, the island's lone guardian and protector.Though he was turned back, Skorr managed to steal the Toa's sword as a battle trophy. Despite his position, Skorr never truly felt comfortable within the ranks of the Syndicate, as he was forced to share his payment with the rest of the group's members rather than keep it for himself. Eventually, Skorr left the group, striking out on his own and becoming a freelance bounty hunter yet again, feeling he would make a greater reputation and fortune for himself by working alone. This did not go down well with Lethal, who in response, began sending out his agents to recapture him. Despite numerous attempts to do so, the group never succeeded in catching up with Skorr. Freelance After laying low for several months, Skorr returned to Stelt and resumed bounty hunting, eventually establishing his main base in an abandoned fortress on the Tren Krom Peninsula called Valmai's Keep, a fortress that had once belonged to the League of Six Kingdoms. Skorr selected the fortress based on the stories he had heard about. In addition, Skorr also based himself the inn known as the Tahtorak's Talon, a place where he would also buy permanent residence in. At roughly the same time, Skorr had a 29,000 bounty posted on his head by the Shadow Syndicate, regardless of whether he was returned dead or alive. As the years went on, Skorr hired himself out to anyone who either required or could afford his services, usually working as an assassin, mercenary soldier, thief or whatever else the situation called for. He also regularly came under the employ of a number of especially shadowy crime organizations. Taking on any jobs given to him, Skorr continued to build up his fortune and riches from the bounties he collected, regardless how sinister or dangerous his missions were. He quickly gained recognition as a proficient Toa killer, and was hired multiple times to deal with them. However, his work also earned him many powerful enemies, many of which chose to place large bounties on his head. Eventually, he gained an infamous reputation as one of the universe's most effective and fearsome bounty hunters, and one of its most dangerous outlaws. However, in a business dominated by the Dark Hunters, the Zeverek gunslinger occasionally experienced difficulty maintaining his reputation. Despite this, Skorr's name quickly became renowned, allowing him to remain in the big leagues. As time progressed, Skorr would go on to attain many riches because of his notorious ruthlessness and success rate. He developed a rivalries with the Lepidian bounty hunter Raduke and a rogue Toa codenamed "Shadowplayer", who would later go onto join the Dark Hunters. In addition to this, he also remained strong rivals with Lethal, the Shadow Syndicate's leader. This rivalry only intensified when Skorr purposely stole a string of bounties from Lethal just to infuriate him. As Skorr continued to exert his influence in the networks of the criminal underworld of the universe, Skorr began hiring the information broker Jekart as his associate and watcher, using his intelligence to aid him in a number of missions. He also employed the Av-Matoran crafter Invex as his weapons designer and blacksmith, having the Matoran repair, upgrade, or create new weapons and gadgets for him, as well as the Skakdi thug Arzok as extra muscle and strength on his missions. Occasionally, he would hire these three to aid him on his missions in a sort of team dynamic. On a trip to Xia, Skorr purchased the aerial vehicle known as the Kualsi X3 from the Vortixx for a very hefty price. After purchasing it, he had Invex modify and upgrade it repeatedly to improve its function and performance. He would then go on to use this vehicle as his primary form of transportation, whenever his wing blades or teleportation gauntlet failed. Several times during his career, Skorr found himself under the employment of the Ectosian crime lord known as Kalzaan. Eventually, his work recaptured the notice of the Shadowed One, who quickly learned of his survival. Although he tried several times to recruit Skorr again into his group, the bounty hunter always refused. Having earned the Shadowed One's wrath for a second time, Skorr was targeted for several assassination attempts by the Dark Hunters, yet unexpectedly managed to survive them all and continue his career. Roughly 1,300 years ago, Skorr was visiting Stelt when he was contracted by one of the ruling clans to eliminate a particularly troublesome slave dealer, who had long since fallen in debt. Tracking him down during the night, Skorr hastily eliminated the Steltian's bodyguards before quickly disposing of the slave dealer himself. After collecting his fee, Skorr returned to his residence in the Tahtorak's Talon, where his contact, Jekart, informed him of a message delivered to him by agents of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Instructed to meet with his employer, Makuta Dredzek, on the island of Destral, Skorr teleported to the shoreline of the isle, where he met with the Makuta face to face. After a brief exchange, Skorr was informed of his mission to execute Toa Arrea, a former bodyguard from within Dredzek's Toa Hagah team. After being informed of her location on the Southern Continent, Skorr accepted Dredzek's mission, and teleported away to complete his assignment. Little is known of Skorr's activities during his mission, though it is known he managed to track Arrea down and succeed in killing her, returning to Dredzek with her Kanohi mask as evidence of his victory. Due to Arrea's elite status as a Toa Hagah, she quickly became recognized as Skorr's most notable kill. The Zeverek also kept the Toa's Tidal Warblade as a personal trophy and a reminder of his success. On another assignment, Skorr was hired by Aretha, the head of a group Vortixx manufacturers, to kill a Ta-Matoran client who had fallen in debt. After a short hunt, Skorr located the rogue Matoran and eliminated him, though Aretha and her fellow weapon designers were so impressed with the outcome of his mission, that they hired him again to execute many more of their reluctant payers, all of whom were successfully dealt with by the Zeverek, earning him a discount on all Vortixx weapons on Xia. Maze of Shadows When Makuta Teridax caused Mata Nui to fall into a coma, Skorr's career began to spiral into a free fall because of the chaos caused by the Great Cataclysm, which resulted in most of his clients refusing to contract him until they could assess the consequences of the Great Spirit's fall. In addition, he also began to fall into severe debt. Despite his desperation, Skorr still managed to maintain the services of a few of his allies, namely Arzok and Invex. Whilst resting in his fortress on the Tren Krom Peninsula, Skorr found his base intruded upon by Makuta Gorast, who quickly disposed of Invex and Arzok and confronted the Zeverek herself. It was then revealed that she had come to make a deal with him, with the Makuta explaining that the Brotherhood wanted a powerful artifact recovered from the Maze of Shadows in Metru Nui. Whilst he initially refused to accept the offer, Skorr finally decided to accept once Gorast challenged his reputation. The Zeverek then enlisted Arzok and Invex for his job, and left to gather information whilst the others left for Metru Nui. Traveling to Stelt, Skorr forced his way into the Tahtorak's Talon, where he payed Jekart for information on his destination and received a compass that would help him navigate through it. After being warned of the risks of his job, Skorr retrieved the Kualsi X3 and departed for Metru Nui. After passing through the Great Barrier, Skorr was telepathically controlled by the imprisoned Makuta Teridax, who used his mind control powers to try and force the Zeverek to break him free. When that failed, Skorr was disabled by a Visorak squad, and taken to the Coliseum. Upon arriving, he was escorted to Roodaka's quarters, where he found both Invex and Arzok being held captive. After releasing them, Skorr was given the details of his job by Roodaka, though later attempted to raise his price. After reaching a neutral ground, Skorr accepted the job. Skorr and his allies then returned to the Great Barrier to access the Maze, where they found an old tunnel that led to an entrance. Once Invex established lighting in the area, the trio set off for the Maze's entrance, though experienced a small amount of reluctance upon arriving at the gate. Despite this, Skorr and his associates pushed on through and entered the Maze. Later Career Sometime afterwards, Skorr was hired by the Brotherhood to steal a Kanohi Olmak belonging to a mysterious faction. Skorr succeeded in stealing the mask, and was rewarded greatly for his services. Unknown to Skorr, the faction he stole the Olmak from was in fact the Order of Mata Nui, who would employ him several times later on in his life. This Olmak would later be used by Makuta Tridax to amass several alternate versions of Toa Takanuva, and drain them of their light in order to amass an army of Shadow Toa. On a number of other occasions, Skorr was hired to aid the Brotherhood in their campaigns to conquer other lands during the Dark Time. Later on, the Brotherhood yet again hired Skorr to eliminate a troublesome Toa of Ice named Soalaz. Although their battle fell into Skorr's favor, Soalaz used his elemental powers to flash-freeze Skorr in a block of ice, allowing the Toa to escape. Eventually, his career caught the attention of the Order of Mata Nui, whose leader, Helryx, began considering him for a banishment to the Pit due to his numerous involvements with the more dangerous criminal activities of the Matoran Universe. However, any concepts of banishing Skorr were dropped when Helryx reached the conclusion that the Zeverek had done nothing of any major consequence to earn such a sentence. Shortly before the Makuta invaded Karda Nui, rumors began circulating that Skorr was starting to get too old to continue bounty hunting, and that he was well past his prime in the profesional business. Whilst his exceptionally long and successful career still proved fearsome, many newer bounty hunters began plotting to kill the Zeverek to jumpstart their careers, claim glory, or simply to collect the considerable bounty placed on Skorr's head. War with the Brotherhood Recently, during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta, Skorr was hired by the Order, and sent to aid their assault force on Destral, as well as to raid the island's fortress of anything valuable. After completing the assignment, Skorr was sent to aid Barraki Pridak capture a fortified Brotherhood island. In order to aid the warlord in breaking past the fortress' defenses, Skorr was sent into one of the southern chains of the universe in order to hunt down a rogue Brotherhood agent who was rumored to possess a detailed map of the island's defenses. After locating him, Skorr killed the agent, stole the map, and delivered it to Pridak. Skorr then aided Pridak in his siege of the fortress before departing for the Tren Krom Peninsula to attend to some business. This business turned out to be a meeting with an agent of the legendary Shadow of Ages, who offered him employment into their ranks. It remains unknown what his final decision was. After demanding a payment increase, Skorr rejoined the Order on the island of Metru Nui, and aided them during their final battle with the Brotherhood of Makuta on Metru Nui. After the battle was won, Skorr collected his reward and left Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax assumed control over the Matoran Universe and Mata Nui's robotic body, Skorr retreated to Stelt in order to avoid unnecessary attention. Despite this, Skorr was employed by allies of Teridax, and aided his forces in overwhelming the Dark Hunters on Odina and also assisted the Skakdi warlord Nektann and his Rahkshi strike force in suppressing resistance on Metru Nui. However, being a true bounty hunter, Skorr also took on missions that dealt devastating wounds to Teridax's legions. He was payed a considerable sum by a splinter of the Order of Mata Nui led by Gaarnax to aid them in claiming a Matoran-inhabited island, which secretly served as a important outpost for Teridax's Rahkshi. Skorr managed to decimate over seventy five Rahkshi on the island, as well as destroy at least thirty two Exo-Toa. Had it not been for Skorr's skills, it is believed the Order would not have been able to claim the island. When the Great Spirit Robot was crippled and heavily damaged following the Battle of Bara Magna, Skorr and the surviving denizens of the Matoran Universe migrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Some time later, Skorr was employed by the Shadow of Ages' leader, Millennium, to raid a small village of Matoran and Agori on the outskirts of Bota Magna for a mysterious piece of technology. After brutally attacking the village, Skorr was confronted by Mersery, Flardrek, and Falmed. During the following conflict, Skorr managed to defeat Flardrek, and impale Mersery with the blade of his tail. Deciding that the Mersion might prove a worthy hunt, Skorr decided to save Mersery's death for a later time. He subsequently resumed his mission. After retrieving an artifact from a hidden chamber within a small hut, Skorr made his way to Sandray Canyon, where he was confronted by Faceless and Hanzek, allies of Millennium who had arrived to exchange with Skorr. After giving them the artifact, and receiving his payment, Skorr was then re-hired to collect several other artifacts for Millennium, similar to the one he had given Faceless. After bidding for a higher fee, Skorr teleported away to begin his search. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, Toa Tuyet formed the Toa Empire when she betrayed Toa Lhikan with the aid of Nidhiki and then unlocked the power of the Nui Stone. Subsequently, Skorr attempted to hire himself out to the Empire, though his services were only used sporadically by the Toa. Dissatisfied with the Empire's payment offers, Skorr decided to double-cross them to work for the rebellions who opposed Tuyet's rule. This resulted in him being branded as a fugitive, though gave him much credibility amongst the various resistances. Eventually, however, Skorr was captured and personally executed by Tuyet herself on the grounds that he had committed high treason against the Empire. His Plasma Launcher was then placed in the Archives as a victory trophy. Abilities and Traits Ruthless, resourceful and cunning, Skorr is among the universe's most feared and cunning bounty hunters, yet appears a fast-thinking debonair around his allies. Distinguished by a lack of any real sense of honor, Skorr is only ever involved in things for profit, and will work for any side based on how well they can pay him. He is also known for using his sarcastic humor and dry wit as a distraction to keep his foes off-guard, and delights in making irritably offbeat remarks. Despite his noteworthy flaws and greed, Skorr is far from malevolent, and can recognize when an employer's intentions are sinister enough to harm him in the long run. Generally, however, he will work for just about anyone who can afford his services, regardless of how ruthless their missions are. Whilst he doesn't take any pleasure from his more horrific actions, he is surprisingly amoral about them. Though he mainly works for his salary, Skorr works equally hard for the thrill his occupation offers. He also has a hard time trusting others, and prefers to work alone, believing his missions are best completed if he did them himself. He also prefers this solitude because it ensures he doesn't have to share his profits with others. Despite his dislike of working in team dynamics, Skorr will occasionally allow others to assist him on his missions. However, he is treacherous and untrustworthy, and has little qualms when it comes to betraying his employers when their enemies are offering a better reward. A seasoned mercenary and a talented professional, Skorr is a capable tactician, notably bearing knowledge on various useful techniques on assassinating Toa. Another talent of his is his skill as a safecracker, meaning he can break through almost any kind of lock or security utility. As a master grudge holder, Skorr has many rivals in the bounty business, though he does not let his personal feelings get in the way of his work. However, Skorr has developed a strong sense of overconfidence in his abilities, and although he is mindful of his opponent's capabilities, he has become arrogant and egotistical to a certain extent. Despite this, Skorr is a bounty hunter of great expertise, and even organizations as powerful as the Brotherhood of Makuta have gone out of their way to hire him. Even so, Skorr considers himself a firmly neutral individual, with no real alignment to anybody but himself. However, Skorr will not hesitate to try and raise his large fees, and will demand greater charges for more life-threatening assignments. However, none can argue with his results, and he will go to any length to complete his missions, proving his dogged dedication and commitment to the hunt, provided he has been payed to satisfaction. Living up to his hard-earned reputation, Skorr is famous for fulfilling his tasks with both fluent finesse and brutal efficiency. Whilst he was an effective planner, Skorr prefers to approach combat in spontaneous and improvisational manner, which gives him both unpredictability and versatility in a fight. Though a little blunt and lacking in technique, Skorr is a dangerous opponent given any blade or sword, notwithstanding his phenomenal skills in the usage of his launcher. Noted for his quick draw, Skorr wields his weapon with unbelievable accuracy, and years of fighting have made him an excellent marksman and sharpshooter. However, despite this, he has become particularly dependent on his gadgets, and his skills in hand-to-hand combat fall behind his proficiency with weaponry, meaning he can be more easily defeated when he can't shoot his way out of a messy situation. Nonetheless, he remains a capable brawler, and he has a stoic tolerance towards pain and torture. He is also a very strong-willed indvidual, and can resist hardships in a number of different environments under varying circumstances. Like most of his kind, Skorr can see in ultraviolet, is resistant to high-pitched sonic frequencies, and despite his lean build, possesses great strength. In addition to this, he is very stealthy, agile, and athletic (despite being a fairly long-lived member of his race) and these traits offer him the skills required to slip into locations without being detected, making him an ideal thief. He also possesses a natural ability that allows him to shield his mind from mental probing and telepathy. He is known to be an exceptionally good tracker, leading him to have an unrivaled ability in hunting down his targets. Tools Possessing an impressive arsenal of heavily customized, cutting-edge weapons and devices, Skorr spares no expense to ensure his battle gear is state-of-the-art. In battles that demand swordplay, he wields the Protosteel Iron Sword as his main weapon, which he stole from a Toa of Iron named Feex. He also carries a highly modified Plasma Launcher as his signature weapon, a weapon which has been personalized for his particular usage. For defensive purposes, Skorr relies on a pair of unique combat gauntlets that were hand-crafted to give him additional protection. In addition to this, he has a sensor mounted on his head, which allows him to scan his surroundings. Furthermore, Skorr has an apparatus attached to his head that enhances his vision and hearing, and also possesses a set of artificial wing blades, which he can use to achieve flight. Like other Zeverek, Skorr has a bladed tail that is coated with a powerful venom. Due to experiments performed on himself, this venom has been modified to cause deadly comas. Skorr wears a metallic utility belt around his waist which he can use to store a number of his other gadgets. The belt itself was made from the hide of a Muaka. He also utilizes a holster to carry his Plasma Launcher. His faded heavy armor offer superior resistance to all manners of extreme damage, yet it also provides ease-of-movement and maximum flexibility. In addition, it incorporates experimental cloaking technology that can render him totally invisible, with the equipment having been based on the principle functions of the Kanohi Volitak. Vehicle Skorr pilots the Kualsi X3, a tough, best-in-class vehicle that he uses for travel. After having Invex modify it and enhance its capacities and weaponry, Skorr also utilizes it in battles that demand a vehicle for aerial combat. Stats Quotes Trivia *Skorr is Chicken Bond's third Self-MOC, and is considered one of his most fun characters to write about. *A MOC of the same name was also created by user Toa Hydros. *Skorr was named after a Sontaran commander of the same appellation from the British science fiction series Doctor Who. *Certain aspects of Skorr's personality was derived from Cad Bane and Boba Fett, characters from the Star Wars franchise, though Skorr's creator chose to distance him from his inspirations in order to make him a more original character. **Later inspirations also came from Zaeed Massani and Gault Rennow, characters originating from the Mass Effect series and Star Wars: The Old Republic respectively. *Chicken Bond was originally motivated to create Skorr after witnessing introduce his bounty hunter character Raduke into The Hydros Chronicles. *In older drafts for the character, Skorr was intended to have spent multiple years jumping through alternate realities after being sent there by a Dark Hunter, during which he would join the Hunters' Brigade. The idea was later scrapped. *In voiceover appearances, Skorr is depicted as having a deep voice, tinted with a mild Scottish accent. *Skorr is one of the universe's longest-serving bounty hunters, with a career spanning over 100,000 years. *The word "Skorr" has become Matoran slang for "selfish", due to Skorr's notorious greed. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''Hunted'' *''Punishment'' *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) *''The Curtain Descends'' (Appears in a Dream) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''Killcount'' *''Dark Origins'' *''The Dark Side'' *''Broken Worlds'' *''BIONICLE: Light and Shadow'' *''BIONICLE: Freelancer'' *''Twisted Shadows'' *''Haunting in Shadows'' *''The Night Vulture'' *''The Darkest Light'' *''Shattering'' *''Eternal Darkness'' *''Reign of the Founders'' See Also *Gallery:Skorr Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins